1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to a content management system, and more particularly to automating the publication of stories online.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional content management system, reporters compose stories using a platform (i.e., a website) provided and maintained by the content management system. A reporter identifies his/her identity by logging into the platform. The reporter creates a story by filling in various predefined fields with information related to the story such as title and body. The reporter fills out additional metadata such as headline, sub-headline, images, animations, videos, video thumbnail, hyperlinks, etc.
In recent years, reporters have turned to social media as an additional platform for reaching an audience with a breaking a news story. Social media beneficially enables a reporter to quickly post a breaking story and instantly alert followers to the post. However, social media is often limited in the length and type of digital content that can be posted, and therefore does not provide a substitute for the platform maintained and provided by the content management system. As a result, reporters often find themselves juggling both platforms in an effort to reach the widest audience.